


Birthday Baby

by hobisbbg (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Birthday Sex, Birthday plot?, Blindfolds, But Im a sap and added fluff in the end, Choking, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Here we go, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Most of this is pure filth I wont even lie to you, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Namjoon is soft in the end, Spanking, Vibrators, and this was a birthday present for one of my lovely mutuals, enjoy kids, idfk, im sorry mom, sub Reader, x Reader isnt something i write often so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobisbbg
Summary: Namjoon comes home to celebrate your birthday with you, stumbling upon you breaking the rules.Punishment ensues~





	Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend, Jessi! Happy birthday dear! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> RIP to my roommate, whose soul left her body multiple times reading this while I madly cackled in the background.  
> I will apologize for nothing.

You were so close. Hands grasping the pillow beneath you, you rutted against it, soft whines tumbling out of your mouth as you raced towards your high. You wore nothing but a loose t-shirt of your boyfriend’s… who was due home any minute. You just couldn’t wait any longer, and he usually stayed late anyways, throwing himself into his work and delivering only the best he could. He was like that in every aspect of his life, and something you greatly admired in him.  
He wouldn’t be happy knowing you were doing this, but at this point, thighs clenching around the fabric beneath you, you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. There would be punishments, sure, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t take. So you continued on, getting closer and closer, reaching up and under your shirt to bring two of your fingers around the aroused bud of your right nipple, gasping out as you tugged. You were so close, mind hazy and sweat dripping down the back of your neck, so close and about to tumble over the edge. You couldn’t help but let out a moan as you felt the coil in your stomach tighten, ready to release at any second. You were so into it that you didn’t notice the front door open and close, didn’t notice the quiet footsteps your way, didn’t notice your boyfriend right next to you, didn’t notice the disapproval written plainly on his face.  
Your eyes flew open when you felt fingers thread into your hair, gently tugging you back until your hips were raised off the pillow. You were on the edge, so close and you whined at the loss of contact. Namjoon tsked and turned you to look at him as he used his other hand to slide the pillow out from under you. He held you there, staring into your eyes, irritation and lust resting in his eyes for you to see.  
“And here I was thinking that I’d come home and love on my Princess for her birthday… only to come home to find her acting naughty, about to cum without Daddy’s permission…” he breathed out, his tone condescending and sending a shiver up your spine. “And in plain sight too, baby, where anyone could see you. We can’t be having that.”  
You squirmed in his grip, restless for release, just aching to be touched at this point. Your movement caused Namjoon to tighten his grip in your hair, and he reached forward to grasp your chin with his free hand. “Do you not have anything to say for yourself, Kitten?”  
“I couldn’t help it. I just- I wanted-” “Hmm… not even an apology for openly disobeying me… I guess we’re going to have to do something about that.”  
“It’s my birthday, I should be able-”  
The hand in your hair released and slipped down to wrap around your throat, the metal of his rings cold against your skin, and you gasped out just in time for Namjoon to squeeze. He moved to step over the couch and onto the cushion you were on, kneeling over you and moving you back to press your back into the couch.  
“Being defiant is going to get you nowhere, Kitten. You and I both know that is not how things work around here. Don’t you want to cum tonight?”  
You nodded, feeble in his grip, anything to get him to touch you, but Namjoon wouldn’t play into your hands so easily. He stood, released his grip on your throat, and with a command of, “Stay, do not touch yourself or so help me,” and he disappeared towards the front door and then reappeared, making his way to the bedroom you two shared.  
You squirmed, your core still tingling from the lack of release, arousal burning through you as you breathed in the air he had taken from you. He’d barely touched you yet and you were buzzing. Despite this, you couldn’t help but feel defiant, as it wasn’t completely in your nature to be utterly submissive. Every other baby is born a brat, and you were no different.  
He’d been gone for about five minutes before you caved, trailing your hand down the front of your shirt before skimming over your folds, feeling the wetness from before slick across your fingers. You shuddered at the feeling, letting your eyelids flutter closed, and a breath escaped from between your lips. You couldn’t help but tease yourself, your back arching off the couch as your finger made contact with your clit. You rolled it between your fingers, your arousal growing tenfold and the pleasure washing over you.  
You hadn’t gotten more than three rotations in before the hand was back around your throat, your shirt being pushed up and a hand kneading at your breast. You cried out at the sudden pressure and moved your hand away from where it had been stimulating you.  
“No, no, since you are so determined to openly defy me, you’re going to keep touching yourself, but only as I tell you, Kitten,” he bit out, growling them into your ear, and you opened your eyes to see him kneeling before you once again, looking thoroughly pissed off. You moved your hand back and began moving your fingers in circular motions once again, making an attempt to moan out, but Namjoon silenced you with a squeeze. You gasped and your eyes widened, looking into his.  
“Faster.”  
You did so, your hips raising off the couch before he pushed them back down, releasing your breast from his grip. He held you there, the pressure making your climax come quickly and your breathing sped up. You were so close, getting closer and closer, and there it was. Yes, yes, yes.  
Your hand was then ripped away from your sex, and you thrashed beneath him, desperate for release, having been denied twice now.  
“Oh. I’m sorry… I forgot to mention that you were not going to be cumming anytime soon.”  
You had no time to protest as he released you to stand and tug your shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving you completely naked while he was still fully clothed. In your arousal driven haze you hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing, only now having the opportunity to appreciate the three piece suit and tie, an all black ensemble that had every part of your attention now. His blonde hair was slicked to the side and he stared down at you as he peeled off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the back of the couch. He took your hand and hauled you to your feet, pulling you into his chest and settling his hand against your throat once again, shoving his other hand in between your legs. You moaned out as he ghosted over your folds, having you walk backwards around the couch to the wall of the hallway leading to your bedroom.  
“I ask you to do one thing, and you can’t even listen to that. I bought you so many pretty things for your birthday today, baby. So many lovely things for you to wear, so many pretty things for my pretty baby…” and you whined under the heat of the compliment, squirming against the coldness of the wall. He latched his lips onto the skin of your neck, groaning out as he felt the wetness between your folds as he pushed them apart with his fingers.  
“God, baby, you’re soaked and I haven’t done anything… Right, because most of this isn’t from me, but from you, from your disobeying me. Tell me why I shouldn’t just leave you like this, baby, leave you so needy and aching for me.”  
You thrust your hips forward, “Please, please, please. I just- I need you. I need something, Daddy, anything, please- I’m so-”  
You choked out a moan as he shoved two fingers inside of you, holding you against the wall, sucking at the skin of your neck as he did so, his resolve nearly breaking as you begged for him. He made quick work of his fingers inside of you, a curling come here motion as he had you chasing your orgasm again. He added another finger as you whined for him, crashing his lips against yours as he did so. He groaned softly as he kissed you, and you slid your tongue against his plump lips, begging for entrance, which he quickly granted to you. You moaned against his lips as his fingers moved faster and your legs began to shake. You grasped onto his shoulders for support, curling your fingers into the fabric of his dress shirt. He pulled his lips from yours, heated whispers coming off his lips, “Does my princess wanna cum? Do you, baby? Is that what you want?” and you nodded reverently, needy and close to orgasm. He picked up the pace even further, feeling your walls clench around his fingers, and just as you were about to tumble over the edge, he pulled them away, leaving you to clench around nothing, a protest high in your throat.  
“NO! Joon, baby, please, god baby please, I need it, I need you, please GOD let me cum, please, please, baby, please!” You dug your nails into his shoulder, your hips chasing his fingers, and you strained against the hold on your throat to get to them. He smirked, an evil glint in his eye as he stared you down. He shook his head and pressed his fingers against your clit. You jumped at the touch, becoming once again a sputtering mess, absolutely desperate for something. You felt like you were going to lose your mind at this point.  
He moved his fingers only after he clenched his fingers around your throat, cutting off your babbling, the circular motions painfully slow. You closed your eyes, letting your head roll back, lip between your teeth and you heard him growl low beneath his breath.  
“Look at me.”  
You obeyed immediately, feeling the coil in your stomach twist at the sound of his voice. He moved a little faster and you clenched around nothing, still hanging on the edge of release. You clenched your muscles, desperate to reach your high. He continued his slow motions, looking deep in your eyes, lip caught between his teeth, gaze hooded and looking you over. You squirmed under his scrutiny, clenching more and more, orgasm coming quickly. Your legs clenched around his hand and he pushed them apart forcefully, momentarily taking his hand off your clit and causing you to whine. When he returned, you raised your hips once more and came a few moments later when he momentarily squeezed his fingers around the base of your neck. He immediately pulled his hand away as he saw you cum, and you moaned out at the pleasure that was finally flooding your senses. The moment was cut off quickly, however, as his grip tightened to cut off the sound and your knees nearly buckled as your eyes opened and you were met with angry eyes.  
“Now Princess. I know you did not just cum without my permission,” he said darkly, his free hand coming to wrap around your waist and press his fingers into the small of your back. His gaze was hard and intense. He brought you closer to him, moving his leg in between yours as he did so, the fabric of his trousers brushing your folds. You squirmed, looking anywhere but at him, knowing how deep in trouble you were.  
“This is three times you’ve disobeyed me tonight.”  
He moved his hand up to grip your chin, the metal of his rings pulling at your skin, forcing eye contact.  
“Three.”  
With that he stepped back and scooped you up into his arms, bridal style, carrying you down the hall to your bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot, and tossed you on the bed. He moved to close the door and you sat, silently watching for his next move, both wary and excited for what was to come your way. You had never disobeyed Namjoon like this before; you had no idea what you were in for. He shut it with a click and turned back towards you, holding eye contact while he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Once they were pushed up to his elbows, he stalked towards the closet door, opening it and pulling out a white bag. He hadn’t said a word since he had put you here and you were growing more anxious by the second.  
He shut the closet door and set the white bag on the vanity dresser that was across the room from your bed. He turned towards you and began his approach, reaching up and loosening his tie as he got closer. You moved back to the center of the bed, making room for him, where he sat and motioned for you to join him on the edge of the bed. You did so and not even two seconds had passed before he had you slung over his lap, hand caressing the curves of your ass.  
He smacked down before you had a chance to even breathe, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room and the sting travelled up your spine. He rubbed over the slap, humming his approval.  
“Now Princess, since you decided to disobey me tonight, I’m adding on three spanks for you on top of the twenty-one I had already planned for you. I want you to count, baby, clearly, and the second you stutter, I will start over.”  
You barely had the time to nod before three more smacks came down, and you gasped out each number as best you could, legs beginning to tremble. He smacked again, a fifth time, and as you choked out, “Five,” he leaned down and cooed in your ear, “Good girl.”  
You whined under the praise and he smacked five more times in a row, your back arching and moans tumbling off your lips. Your breath was coming out ragged at this point, and you had to make a mental effort not to stutter. By fifteen you were so on the edge, the sting becoming a delicious sensation that you couldn’t get enough of.  
“Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen!”  
You could feel yourself slipping, your lip torn apart from your biting and your nails were dug firmly into Namjoon’s leg. He hissed at the pain and rubbed at the skin of your ass before smacking again. You could feel his dick jump against you every time he did so, his arousal apparent as well. By twenty you were so close to stuttering, chewing at the inside of your cheek, the effort taking almost every ounce of your mental effort. He smacked again and you choked out a “T-Twenty-one,” feeling the color drain from your face as you felt the soothing motions on your skin halt. He leaned down, and when he spoke you could hear the grin in his voice, “What was that?”  
You froze. Oh god. You shook your head, “Twenty-one Daddy, please don’t make me start over!” He chuckled, smoothing over the skin once more. “Don’t worry baby, you’ve been doing so good for me, Princess. I’ll let it slide for now. Just keep going as clear as you can, angel.”  
He smacked again and again and again, and you choked out the remaining numbers, legs trembling, arousal dripping down your legs and onto his suit pants. He pulled you up slowly, moving you on your bed to the bed, kissing up your stomach and to your lips.  
“Such a good girl for me, Kitten,” he purred and you moaned softly against him. He settled between your legs, pressing his clothed cock against your wet center. You ground against him, searching for some sort of friction and he chuckled, pulling away and leaving you whimpering.  
“Not yet, Kitten, be patient for me babygirl,” he instructed, slinking down your body, pressing a kiss to your wet folds before getting off the bed entirely. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows to watch him as he reached up and tugged his tie completely free. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt then before wrapping the tie around his hands.  
“What’s our color, angel?”  
“Green.”  
“Good girl.”  
He moved around the side of the bed then, kneeling to your right. He then took the tie and wrapped it around your head, covering your eyes slowly, the silk a nice sensation against your burning skin. He tied it to the back of your head and guided you to lay flat in the center of the bed.  
“Stay there baby, don’t move. Daddy’s going to take good care of you.”  
You lay there obediently, listening as his footsteps made their way back towards the direction of the vanity. There was rustling and a clink of something, the rustle of fabric and you heard him approach the bed once more. There was a slight dip in the bed as something was placed towards your feet. You listened intently, searching for some sort of clue and didn’t notice him move back to your right until he took your hand and pulled you upwards toward the headboard. You moved compliantly and felt the slide of a rope against your wrist.  
“Give me your other wrist, babygirl”  
You moved your left arm up and over your other wrist, Namjoon making quick work of a tie to bind them together. You felt him use two pieces of rope as it tugged in either direction while he tied the respective ends to either bed post.  
“Pull for me, Kitten, I need to make sure you’re securely tied down.”  
You did as he asked and heard his hum of approval. He then moved back around to the end of the bed, working on something, but you could barely pay attention. The burn of the rope around your wrists was what held your attention, the scratch delicious against your skin. You pulled against them again, the friction causing heat to erupt up and down your arms. Without your eyesight, the touch was multiplied tenfold, and you loved every hot second of it. You grew restless in your waiting, needing something more, needing Namjoon, and you whined, arching up and off the bed.  
“Kitten.”  
The one word stilled your motions, the command dripping off the word, the dominance making itself known immediately. You sunk back into the bed, pliant to his will. You felt his fingers graze your inner thigh and you resisted the urge to squirm, the touch all you could think about. He ran his fingers across your heat and you whimpered, but he kept going, trailing up to your stomach and breasts. The bed dipped with his weight as he moved in between your legs. He steadied himself with his left hand, leaning down close to your stomach, breathing out onto your skin. You shivered and bit your lip, trying your hardest not to tremble. It wasn’t until you felt his wet muscle between the valleys of your breast that you let out a mewl, a beg, for him to hear. He smirked against your skin before sinking over your rosy bud, flicking his tongue over and over, a hand creeping up to knead at the other. You moaned out at the sensation and arched your back, which he quickly pushed back down, nipping at you as he did so. Gasping out, you struggled against him.  
“Daddy please, please, give me more, I need something”  
“Tsk, baby, you’re really not in any position to be asking for anything now, are you?”  
He moved away from your chest then, kissing back down your body before settling between your legs. You swallowed thickly as he just sat there, breathing in and out, the warmth of his breath driving you mad with desire. You could feel his gaze on you and you squirmed beneath it, picturing his hooded gaze and lust filled eyes. You felt a finger draw a line up your slit and you gasped out, raising your hips once again. His hand came quickly down in the center of your hips, shoving you back down to the bed. No quicker than your backside had hit the bed that you felt his teeth sink into your left inner thigh, sucking a bruise there. You whined and panted under the delicious pain, feeling his tongue swipe across it as he pulled off, moving to the other side quickly, leaving two more on the right side. You were a mess as he licked at the hickey, moving his muscle up to your heat, licking a wide stripe over your folds. Your hands tried to fly down to his hair but your restraints held you bound there. You moaned out as he finally dipped down into your heat, fingers coming to spread you apart.  
He pulled back and blew cool air onto your clit and you keened, shivering at the sensation. He leaned back in and dipped his tongue inside you, slipping a finger in along side the muscle, pumping in and out of you slowly, achingly. The heat was already growing in your belly and you squeezed your thighs around his face as he moved up to suck on your clit, turning his hand over to properly move his fingers inside you, the come here motion from before making its return, driving you up the wall with need.  
“M-more please, Daddy, I- I can’t cum like this.”  
“Since you asked so nicely, Princess,” was his deep response, the vibrations against your clit causing your hips to jump and your insides to clench. He quickly added a second and third finger, the motions of his hand accelerating in their pace. The heat began curling in your stomach, the coil twisting and twisting as you raced toward the edge, desperate for release once again. His tongue made quick work of you, and the wet sounds that filled the air caused you to shiver and blush. His free hand came up then to press on the center of your hips and you arched quickly, the weight really letting you feel Namjoon’s fingers inside of you and you moaned loudly, climbing quickly.  
“Fuck, Kitten, you’re so pretty like this, all tied up and begging for my fingers. So pretty, Angel, do you wanna cum, is that what my good little Princess wants?”  
You thrashed against your holds, wanting nothing more than to wrap your fingers around his blonde locks and tug, to let him know how good you were feeling, and you gasped out against the burn of the rope. There would surely be red marks there tomorrow, but for the moment you could give less than half a damn.  
“Yes, Daddy, please, please, please let me cum. I’m so close. I’m-”  
Namjoon let out at groan, admiring the view before him, relishing in the sounds of your begging. “Cum for me then, babygirl. Cum all over my tongue, let me taste you.”  
With one more flick of his tongue and a push on your center, you felt your orgasm come over you in waves. You stuttered against your holds, back arching and hips grinding into Namjoon’s face. He groaned as you spilled all over his tongue, lapping up every bit he could, savoring your taste. He pushed you down once again, lips latching onto your clit as he made an unrelenting assault on it, pushing you towards a second orgasm quickly. You were shaking and trembling under his touch, every sensation heightened under your restraints of the bonds and your lack of eyesight. Your moans were loud and obscene, reflecting the immense pleasure flooding through your veins. Every part of you felt warm as you exploded a second time on Namjoon’s tongue.  
You lay there panting, desperate to see again at this point, wrists aching against the rope. He pulled away from you then and you shuddered at the loss of warmth. Namjoon pushed your legs apart, crawling in between them to kiss up your stomach, stopping here and there to suck hickeys into the skin. Under your left boob, your right side, the swell of your right breast, and your left collarbone. Namjoon’s teeth grazed over your skin over and over again before he latched onto your neck once more, a hand pressed into the mattress next to your head, the other hand kneading the skin of your hip. You let out a shaky breath and another moan as he sucked another bruise into the sensitive skin of your neck. He then moved up to nip at your ear, suck on the lobe, before his voice came out gruffy and strained, “You look so good for me baby, covered in my marks. My marks. You’re mine, Kitten, all mine. God, you’re so fucking beautiful like this.”  
You whined at the praise, turning your head to kiss him, and he met you eagerly, sucking on your bottom lip and slipping his tongue in. Your tongues slid against one another, passionate and messy. He hummed against you and you smiled, tugging at your binds. He pulled away and you frowned at the loss. He pushed himself off you, climbing off the bed to undo your bindings.  
“Now baby, there’s something I’d like to try, but you have to keep your blindfold on, is that okay angel?” he asked, an undertone of concern in his voice, and you smiled, nodding slowly. He leaned down to kiss you gently, returning the smile against your lips. He ran a hand through your hair, tugging gently, playfully. You practically purred at the sensation, love washing over you. You loved this about Namjoon, how even in these times he was as caring as ever.  
“We’re still green, baby?”  
“Mmmhm,” you hummed, chasing after his lips after he pulled away. He chuckled softly and pressed you back into the mattress, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “Use your words, angel.”  
“We’re still green, Daddy. I’m okay.”  
He nodded against your ear and pulled back, and you could feel the air begin to change again as he made his way back towards the end of the bed. With your hands now free, you ran your fingers along the sheets, anticipating what new thing he was about to bring into the picture. You jumped when he was back between your legs, fingers already slipped in and moving. You sighed out as he filled you up again and lifted your hips off the bed.  
“Kitten, behave, back on the bed. I know you’re eager, but be patient.”  
You sunk back down at the reprimand and instead moved your head to the side, panting as he picked up his speed. You let your eyes drift closed, blind either way, and hummed softly as your pleasure began to build. Namjoon’s lips pressed at your inner thighs, pressing soft kisses here and there. You were building slowly, a nice change of pace from before, and you sunk into the mattress blissfully.  
Your bliss was short lived however as Namjoon’s fingers made their escape and were replaced by something cold and hard entering you slowly. Your eyes flew open at the intrusion and you had no time to protest before he turned the vibrator’s setting to the max. Your hips flew from the bed and he quickly climbed on top of you, one hand holding your right side and the other pushing the vibrator in and out of your entrance slowly. The combined movement had you writhing beneath him, moans and pleas tumbling from your lips. Namjoon took this opportunity to fall to your side, still working the vibrator inside of you. His left hand traced up and down all along your skin and you arched into his touch, the barely there touches leaving you wanting more.  
“How does that feel, Kitten? Daddy got you suck a pretty toy for your birthday, and fuck, you look so good wrapped around it baby. Do you wish it was my cock, baby? Are you close, Princess? Do you want more?”  
“D-Daddy, please, please, fuck- fuck me please! It’s not enough, god, I want you so bad, I’m so close- can I cum, please let me cum!”  
He leaned in close to your ear, lapping at the lobe and pulling it between his teeth. You shuddered and bucked at the sensation, teetering right on the edge of release, the vibrations resounding throughout your entire body, making you feel like you were on fire. Namjoon’s cock was pressed hard against your side and he groaned as you moved against him. The hand that had been roaming your body moved up to settle at your throat, squeezing and cutting off the gasps leaving your lips.  
“Cum Princess, cum for me babygirl, you’re such a good girl for Daddy. Go ahead and cum for me.”  
At the squeeze of his fingers, he thrust the virbator in fully, pushing you off the edge and your orgasm rattled through you. Your vision grew white and spotty as he pushed the vibrator in over and over again, overstimulation flooding your senses, and you whined as you released for the fourth time that night. Namjoon moaned at the sight, quickly moving on top of you before pulling the vibrator out, flicking it off and tossing it off the bed. He met your lips hungrily and your hands flew to the sides of his face, moving up to weave into his hair as he ground into you. He gasped against your lips when you tugged at the locks, and you smirked against his lips, your bratty side momentarily making it’s return. He growled and lifted his hips onto to slam his clothed cock against your open core. You moaned at the sensation, moving your hands down to his chest and around to his back, scratching at his dress shirt. You could hardly believe he was still clothed, and you tugged at the fabric, desperate for his skin.  
Namjoon quickly got the message and moved to take off your blindfold, tossing the tie to the side as you blinked at the light that flooded your senses. He then moved to sit on his knees, maintaining eye contact as he unbuttoned the shirt, peeling it off his shoulders and tossing it back onto the floor behind him, leaving his chest bare and for you to see. He scoot back to the edge, stepping off and beckoning you forward. You moved quickly, eager for anything from him, willing to give your all, which he fully intended to take. He took your chin in his hand and pulled you forward until you were crawling off the bed.  
“What do you want, Kitten?”  
You knew the answer to his question before he asked, hunger sitting deep within you, wanting to taste him, to please and pleasure him as he had done so well for you. You rest on your knees and leaned forward, letting your hands run up the front of his dress pants, creeping toward his belt. You looked up at him innocently, a smile spreading across your lips as you sweetly responded, “I want to taste you, Daddy. Can I please suck you off? I want you in my mouth so badly, Daddy, please?”  
Namjoon closed his eyes and grit his teeth, his breathing heavy as you looked up at him from under your lashes. His grip was still on your chin, and he moved it up and into your hair, grasping and tilting your head back. He let out a growl as you let your tongue slip from between the folds of your lips, running it along your bottom lip as you smiled up at him. He made quick work of his belt with his free hand, the buckle coming open and the leather quickly pulled from the loops and tossed to the floor.  
“You want my cock that badly Kitten? What a dirty girl you are, so eager for me, so good, Princess, so good for Daddy. Come and show me how badly you want me baby.”  
Practically purring as he released your hair, you lunged forward, undoing his button and zipper with haste. You pulled down the fabric of his trousers, pushing them down to his ankles and he stepped backwards out of them, kicking them behind him before stepping back in front of you. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs, his outline prominent and a wet spot forming where his head rest. The sight had your mouth watering and you leaned forth to nose along his length, grinning when his hips tilted forward. You pressed a kiss to the head and licked a wide stripe across the wet spot, a bit of saltiness hitting your tongue. He hissed out and slunk his hand back into your hair, tugging harshly and eliciting a moan from your throat.  
“No teasing, Kitten. Don’t make me wait or you won’t be getting fucked at all tonight.”  
You nodded and he released his hold. You looped your fingers into his waistband and tugged down, dragging the fabric all the way down to his ankles, his cock springing free for you. He let out a shaky breath as the cool air made contact with his skin. Raising your head back up, you leaned back on your heels, hands coming to rest on either one of his thighs, digging your nails in. He groaned at that and once again gripped at your locks, pulling you forward slightly.  
You leaned forward as he willed it and wrapped your right hand around his base, licking and sucking at the underside of his head, listening to him hiss as you dipped your tongue into the slit. Before he could scold you for teasing once more, you let your lips envelop the head fully, sucking harshly. He moaned at the sensation and pushed his hips forward ever so slightly, asking for more, which you granted easily. Working your hand along his base, you took him further into your mouth, letting your tongue lay flat to drag along the underside of his cock. You only went halfway before pulling back up to move back down again. Namjoon’s heavy breathing sounded above you, his grip in your hair tightening.  
You dragged your tongue along his underside while he rest in your mouth and he moaned loudly, pushing his hips forth once again, and you began to make the effort of relaxing your throat, eager to please him. Sucking harshly and hollowing out your cheeks, you let your teeth scrape against his skin lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him gasp aloud. Removing your hand, you began to push forward, taking him fully in your mouth, your throat burning at the strain. Namjoon’s legs were trembling slightly as he felt his cock hit the back of your throat, and he let his head fall back and his eyes close as you worked your mouth around him. You pulled off completely before taking all of him again, your throat beginning to accommodate the intrusion slowly. He groaned out again, hips jumping forward, his other hand coming to rest in your hair. Pulling off again, you sucked all the way up his cock, releasing him completely to press kisses to the head. You once again dipped your tongue into the slit, looking up at him once more. He was a sight for sore eyes, lip between his teeth and nostrils flaring as he breathed in harsh breaths. You felt pleased knowing that this was a sight for you only, that you were the only one who could make him feel this way and drive him crazy. A smile pulled at your lips and after taking him in your mouth once more, you pulled off to ask sweetly, “Daddy, would you like to fuck my mouth? Would you please? I want you to, want to take as much of you as I can, make you feel good. Daddy, please?”  
Namjoon cursed and tightened his hold in your hair, pushing his hips forward as he slipped back between the wetness of your lips. He moaned and pushed forward even more, watching your facial expression as he hit the back of your throat again. You placed your hands on his thighs once more, digging in again, and nodding slowly to give him the okay.  
He pushed forward then, thrusting in and out of your mouth slowly, holding your head in place as he moved. You flattened your tongue against the underside once more, relaxing your throat and focusing on breathing through your nose. You looked up and made eye contact with Namjoon, captured by the intensity of his gaze. He picked up his pace and the wet sounds filled the room, the sound of his cock hitting the back of your throat the only sound besides his heavy breathing. He slowed down to let you breathe and when he hit the back of your throat this time, you swallowed, eliciting a moan and a string of curses. The grip on your hair tightened threefold and the sting travelled straight to your core, causing you to moan around him. His hips stuttered at that and he was back to thrusting into your mouth, hot and fast. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes and you dig in your nails even further.  
“Fuck, Kitten, you look so fucking good like this, your mouth around my cock, taking me so deep like this. God Princess, you’re so fucking good for me. Daddy’s so lucky to have you, you make me feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to fuck you like this, fuck. I’m getting close baby, would you wanna swallow for me, angel? Take everything I have to offer my Kitten? Would you like that? Fuck, you feel so fucking good, fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
You moaned at the praise and he hissed in response at the feeling of the vibrations around him. He pulled out slowly, breathing heavily, and you could taste the pre-cum he had left behind on your tongue. As he pulled away, a thin line of saliva connected from your lips to his cock and he tugged your hair up for you to stand, crushing his lips to yours, moaning as he tasted himself on your lips. You drug your nails up his sides and made your way to his shoulders. He released one hand from your hair to grab at your hip, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there. He tilted your head back and kissed down your jaw to your neck and throat, biting here and there. He turned you around, continuing his assault on your neck, reaching down to slip the hand on your hip in between your legs, cupping your heat. Your knees went weak and nearly buckled, but Namjoon held you up firmly, massaging at your folds slowly. He began to slowly walk backwards and you followed blindly, letting him guide you wherever he wanted. Your eyes had slid closed and your breathing was shaky. He chuckled in your ear and picked up the pace, causing you to grasp onto his arm and slink the other up and around the back of his neck. Breathy moans escaped your lips and you opened your eyes in time to see that you were quite a few feet away from the bed. Confusion began to flood your senses, but Namjoon turned you back around in time for you to catch a glimpse at the vanity in your bedroom.  
He quickly changed positions, pushing your backside up against the cool wood. Your hands came to rest on either side of you, gripping the dresser as you stared back at him. Namjoon smirked and stepped away from you, reaching around the side of the dresser to retrieve the white bag once again. He pulled out a string of condoms and threw them on the counter next to you, and you understood now. He came toward you once more, hands coming to cup either side of your face, the kiss deep and slow. Your hands came to rest on his hip bones, tracing slow circles into the skin as you hummed against his lips. He smiled, reaching a hand to run through your hair gently, the hand still cupping your face tilting your head back to slip his tongue into your mouth. You burned at the gentleness of it and let him take over the kiss. You were pliant in his hands, wanting and willing to take anything he was going to give you. He pulled back to whisper against your lips, “You’re so beautiful angel, so precious to me. I love you so much, Kitten. You’re Daddy’s everything you know that?” You nodded in response, glowing under him. He smiled and kissed you once more, more intense than the first.  
He stepped away to turn you over and push you over the wood, his reflection making eye contact in the mirror, a grin stretching across his face with hooded lids to accompany it. He ran a hand down the length of your back before reaching forward to tear open a condom wrapper and slip it on quickly, rolling the material down his cock. He reached then for the bag again, pulling out a warming lube to slick himself up. He leaned forward and over you once he was done, a hand creeping up your front to nuzzle against the hollow of your throat. His breathing became deeper as he lined himself up, and his voice sent shivers up your spine, “Good Kitten, now let Daddy wreck you.”  
That was all the warning you got as Namjoon immediately slammed into you, pushing your hips forward into the dresser. You moaned at the intrusion, arching into him, your hands clinging to the edge of the wood. He thrust into you relentlessly, leaning forward to sink his teeth into your shoulder, making you hiss and gasp at the pain. Your eyelids fluttered closed but no sooner had they done so Namjoon was squeezing at your throat, making them fly open as you gasped.  
“Look at me, Kitten, do not stop looking at me. I want you to see me as I fuck into you like this,” he growled out, his free hand coming to press at the center of your hips once again. You tried to moan, only broken gasps coming out as he pounded into you quickly. He released your throat then, instead going to push you over the dresser, holding eye contact as he did so. He pulled his lip between his teeth and his eyes screwed shut as you took him so well. He splayed his fingers out against your skin and your elbows rested against the dresser, the piece of furniture knocking into the wall as he pushed you harder and harder against it. He pressed harder against your center and you were a moaning mess, feeling the deepness of his cock inside you. He hammered into your walls and you clenched around him, orgasm building quickly as he adjusted the angle to hit your sweet spot. You reached forward to press a hand against the mirror, an attempt to steady yourself, arching your back and looking back at Namjoon. Breathy moans were tumbling off your lips, sputtered and broken sentences being uttered as you begged for more, for him to hit harder, to go deeper, and oh god, right there.  
He took your pleas in stride, delivering in every delicious way possible, stopping for a moment to lift your hips even further onto the wood, fucking into you even faster and harder than before. Your insides clenched once again and the heat pooled in your stomach at an increasingly fast speed. You were close again, and as you gripped onto the wood, you begged again and again, “Please, please, please, please, please Daddy, let me cum, please, you feel so good, I need to cum, please.”  
Namjoon’s reflection smirked at you, his hand coming to take a firm grip in your hair, never once ceasing his rough motions. He pulled you back, back arching, and whispered in your ear, “Mmmm, Kitten, you’ve been so good, taking my cock so well, you can cum babygirl. Go ahead and cum all over Daddy’s cock, Kitten.”  
Your release was intense, a fire ignited inside you and it burned through every fiber of your being, and it only grew again and again as Namjoon didn’t stop. Your legs were trembling and you could feel your slick release dripping down your inner thighs, could hear the wetness of it as Namjoon fucked into you. In no later than two minutes, he had you cumming once again, groaning as he felt you release around him once again. He pushed in harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. You stuttered against him, broken begs falling out of your mouth, nails scratching at the woodwork.  
He slowed down after you came a third time, adjusting to hit you deeply, running a soothing hand down your back. He pressed kisses into your shoulder and all along the back of your neck, lifting the hair there to do so. He sighed as he breathed in your scent and moved to knead at the flesh of your side. You were shaking, entirely fucked out, loving the change of pace as he was hitting the sweetest spots over and over, barely pulling out of you as he rocked inside. He nuzzled at the side of your neck and you were filled with warmth at the gesture, turning your head to press your lips to his. Your orgasm built slowly this time as Namjoon slowly fucked you, his head brushing against your g-spot over and over again. You moaned softly as you released again, cumming around Namjoon for the fourth time. Seven in total so far, and as long as he was still standing, you knew there would be more. He groaned out, voice husky in your ear, “Fuck baby, you feel so good. You feel amazing. You’re so tight for me Princess, so good for Daddy. You make Daddy feel so good, sweetheart,” He pressed a kiss to your temple before continuing, “I’m so close baby, but I’m not done yet, I want to see you when I cum inside you, can you move baby? Do you need Daddy to help you to the bed?”  
You shivered at his words, nodding quickly as he slid out from inside you. He slowly pulled you up and off the wood, scooping you up in his arms before carrying you back to the bed, gently laying you back onto the mattress.  
He leaned down to press his lips to yours, moving them slowly as he lined back up and slowly pushed into you. You moaned softly as he slowly edged his way in, his right hand coming up to clasp your left and press it into the mattress beside your ear. His left hand came to grasp your hip and he rolled his hips into yours, eliciting a groan from both of you. Never leaving your lips he continued his motions, slow and sure, into you. He squeezed your hand and broke away from your lips to press kisses all over your face, making you giggle. He smiled down at you, letting his left arm come up to rest on the other side of your head, his hand smoothing your hair back as he kissed your forehead. He was rubbing at your g-spot again, the pleasure creeping through your system once again. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer to you, and his chest connected with yours, your breasts pushed up against him. He kissed you again, picking up the pace slightly. You sighed and smiled up at him when he pulled away and he returned it, eyes gentle and loving. He bit his lip before leaning his forehead against yours, rocking into you gently, whispers meeting your ears, “You’re so beautiful, Kitten. You’re all mine, Princess. I love you so much. You’re everything in the world to me and more, the world and everything else. You’re amazing, you feel so good, I’m so close for you babygirl.”  
You leaned up and pressed your lips to his, happiness filling every part of you, hooking your ankles together to lift and grind up into him. He picked up the message and began to increase his pace, groaning as he climbed toward climax. He slammed into you over and over again and you moaned into his mouth, tongue slick against his. He kissed you deeply as he fucked into your wet heat over and over again, muttering praises against your lips. He released your hand and brought both his hands down to your sides, gripping you tightly as he pounded into you over and over again. He gasped out as you clenched around him over and over again, overstimulation flooding your senses as your orgasm came careening toward you like a freight train.  
“Fuck Kitten, I think I’m gonna cum. I’m so close, fuck. Cum with me Princess. I want to feel you cum with me.”  
You nodded against his lips and his hips began to stutter, thrusts getting sloppy as he chased his high. You arched up and off the bed, heels digging into his spine and nails scratching up and down his back as you came. Three more hard thrusts and he was groaning in your ear, low and guttural, pleasure filling his senses as he spilled into you. You felt him twitch inside you, felt his continued thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, gasping in your ear about how good you felt, how good you were.  
You both lay there, breathing heavy, sweat slick against one another’s skin. You smiled and rubbed his back from where he was collapsed on top of you. You pressed kisses to his temple as you unwrapped your legs from his waist, letting them fall to either side of him. He raised himself on his elbows, grinning down at you before pressing a kiss to your forehead. You smiled back and reached up to caress his cheek. He leaned in to your touch, kissing at your palm, making you giggle at the ticklish sensation. He attacked your face with kisses then, peppering them all over your face and making you laugh with delight. He smoothed your hair back and leaned back, wincing as he slowly pulled out of you. You shuddered at the loss and watched as he stood up at the end of the bed, slowly pulling the condom off before tying it off and tossing it into the waste bin next to the dresser. He chuckled at the hand print he caught in the reflection of the mirror before crawling back onto the bed to lie next to you, pressing kisses into your hair. You smiled and turned on your side, cuddling into his chest. He wrapped his arm around you, playing with the ends of your hair.  
You lay there for a while, just soaking in each other’s company and basking in the afterglow. You really didn’t want to move, not entirely sure if you could if you were being honest, and groaned in protest when Namjoon pulled away from you. You huffed when he smiled down at you, amused by your frustration.  
“Come on, Princess, lets get you cleaned up. You need a bath, baby.”  
You shook your head, refusing to move from the very spot where you lay. He shook his head and stood anyways. He made his way to the bathroom, twisting the knob and turning on the light. You flopped onto your back as his figure disappeared into the other room, and it wasn’t long before you heard the tap begin to run.  
You stayed there, just slowly breathing, feeling exhaustion settle into your bones, and your eyes fluttered closed. You must have dozed off because when you opened your eyes again, you were in Namjoon’s arms, being carried into the bathroom. He was murmuring into your ear, encouraging you to awaken so he could take care of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he set you on the cold counter, leaning down to take out the basket of bath bombs and toys out from under the sink. He held up two options to which you chose the rose scented one, smiling when he turned to drop it into the porcelain tub. The water began to fizz and he opened the closet to pull out the incense burner, setting it on the counter, pulling out a lavender scented stick to burn. He lit it, quickly blowing out the tip so that it could begin to fill the room with its lovely scent. He took the basket and put it back under the sink, getting out some bubble bath to throw into the mix as the bomb fizzed. He put that away once he was done and stepped in between your legs to wrap his arms around your waist and kiss you gently. You sighed against his lips and let him lift you from the counter bridal style, and he stepped toward the tub, lowering you into the warm water gently.  
A sigh of relief escaped your lips and he smiled, fetching your favorite shampoo and conditioner from the separate shower unit. He set them on the edge of the tub and climbed in behind you, pulling you back to rest against his chest. He hummed a soft tune as he rubbed at your skin, spreading the rose scented bath water along the softness of your hips and arms. He slowly tipped your head back to dip your hair into the water, reaching over to grab the shampoo, pouring a good amount in his hands before working it into your hair. You let your eyes drift shut at the comforting sensation and tipped your head back upon his instruction so that he could rinse you properly. He repeated the process with your conditioner before working on his own hair.  
You were beaming with happiness, sitting there in the warm water with your boyfriend, basking in love and his beauty. You turned and stared, a smile stretched across your face. He opened one eye from when he was working the conditioner out of his hair and smiled back, “What?” You shrugged in response, leaning forward to press your lips to his.  
“Nothing. Just happy.”  
“Just happy? What about?”  
You shrugged again, pulling your knees up, facing him completely, letting your chin rest on your knees. “I’m happy about you. You make me happy.”  
He smiled his dimpled smile, and reached forward to cup your cheek, his thumb grazing the soft skin.  
“You make me happy too, Princess. Everything about you makes me happy. Even just the sound of your name. I don’t think I could even begin to communicate to you the joy that it brings. Your essence and your presence… it’s just everything… you are everything. You are everything to me, you are love. And joy, and beauty. I love every single part of you, and I feel privileged to spend this time with you on this Earth. You are wonderful. You are everything. You’re so beautiful, my love. You have no idea how much this means to me to make you happy.”  
You blushed immensely at that, and ducked your head, meeting his eyes from under your lashes. You were immensely touched and so incredibly soft for the man in front of you.  
He chuckled at your reddened face, and you two sat there like that for a while until the water started to chill and Namjoon decided it was time to get out. He stood, stepping over to the closet and retrieving a towel to wrap around himself. He pulled out another for you and helped you stand, holding your hand gently as you stepped out. He wrapped the towel around you, moving the fabric around to dry you off. He smiled suddenly, ordering, “Stay,” before exiting the bathroom.  
He returned a moment later with his hands behind his back. You looked up at him curiously, head cocked to the side slightly before attempting to look around him. He maneuvered, laughing, “You’re so fucking cute. Here,” and brought the object in front of him, unfolding it. It unfurled in front of you, revealing a new sleeping t-shirt with your favorite BT-21 character on the front, Chimmy . You looked up at him in excitement, squealing your thanks as you wrapped your arms around his middle, nuzzling his chest. Namjoon smiled and kissed your hair, “Happy Birthday, Kitten.”  
He pulled the towel off of you and slid the shirt over your head, handing you a pair of fresh underwear after it was on properly. You stepped into them and waited for him to pull on his own underwear before throwing yourself back into his chest, hugging him tightly. A laugh resounded from within his chest and he leaned down, tapping at the back of your legs. You jumped up and he caught you, wrapping your legs around his waist as you did the same with your arms around his neck. He carried you to the doorway, turning off the light and shutting the door behind you two. He then moved toward the bed, pulling the sheets back before settling you down against your pillow. He turned off the lights before lying down next to you, letting you snuggle into his side. He ran his fingers through your wet hair and kissed your forehead. You could feel sleep beginning to pull at your senses, getting lost in Namjoons scent and touch, his everything. He hummed softly in your ear, giving you occasional kisses all over your face.  
Before you truly fell asleep, Namjoon moved a finger beneath your chin, tilting your head up and kissing you deeply. Letting your head fall back on the pillow, you interlaced your fingers with Namjoon’s and then, happy and content, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter/tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/hobisbbg


End file.
